In the semiconductor field, semiconductor solids are deposited on a substrate to allow for the formation of a semiconductor film. The semiconductor solid is entrained in a carrier gas to allow for even deposition. Precisely controlling the feed rate of the solid allows the solid to be deposited slowly providing uniform formation of very thin semiconductor films because input solid rates determine the film thickness. To avoid problems associated with pulsing, vibratory feeders are employed.